(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a driving method of a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and a signal controller for a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a simplified structure capable of reducing noise, a driving method of the display device, and a signal controller for the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is widely used as a desktop monitor or as a visual interface of a laptop computer. Recently, flat panel displays such as a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display, and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) have been actively developed as substitutes for the cathode ray tube (“CRT”), which is heavy and large-sized.
Such a flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels including an electro-optical active layer. For example, an organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting material as the electro-optical active layer while an LCD includes a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer.
The flat panel display includes a driving apparatus for receiving input image signals that represent the luminance of the respective pixels, and input control signals for controlling the input image signals from an external device and adequately processing them. The input signals are inputted to the driving apparatus in an analog mode or digital mode, and the structure of the driving apparatus is different according thereto.
In an analog mode, all input signals are inputted through one input terminal, and reproduced colors are close to natural. However, since all input signals are inputted in a synthesized state, a complicated circuit and a large capacity memory are required for decomposing the input signals, and the signal to noise ratio is relatively high.
In a digital mode, although the inner structure of the driving apparatus is relatively simple, the number of input pins is large depending on the bit number of input signals when the driving apparatus is implemented as a chip.